


As Told By Fred Weasley

by MeetMeInTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheDark/pseuds/MeetMeInTheDark
Summary: Fred Weasley has an interesting seventh year and Voldemort doesn't cause it. It's all caused by the hot piece of feminine Asian manflesh, Ethan Harper or Eiri to his friends. Fred knows all about pranks, but not too much about relationships. Watch him fumble through the first meeting, the proposition, the first time, and the first date, in that order. Add a dash of sexually confused Harry, bigoted Ron and Hermione, angry Mrs. Weasley, a baby, and stir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

A/N: This was beta'd by the lovely Drusilla.

 

 

 

 

"So, how did you defeat You-Know-Who?" I hear some first year ask Harry as I'm passing. 

The look on Harry's face makes it clear how annoying he finds that question. Everyone keeps asking about it, ever since he Portkeyed back from the graveyard with a badly wounded Cedric Diggory. Harry refuses to tell anyone, even little Ronniekins and his pet bookworm, Hermione. Me and George tried to get him to talk, but one death glare from Harry was enough to send us packing, tails tucked between our legs, provided we had tails. Huh, I'll have to tell George about that one. Anyway, I tune in to listen to Harry's answer, ready to assist if necessary.

"As I've told everyone who asked me, I will not tell you how I defeated Voldemort. That chapter of my life is over with and I don't care to dwell on it. It should be enough that I killed the bastard. Now, leave me alone!" Harry snaps. The first year high-tails it out of there. Smart kid. 

"No need to get your knickers twisted and your feathers ruffled," I say, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Little tyke just wanted to use his big, innocent eyes to squeeze the info out of you and then run to tell the newspapers and make lots of money. Everybody's gotta have dreams, Harry." 

Harry laughs at my hound-dog expression. "Well, he needs to find some new dreams. The Triwizard Tournament is over with, my victory over Voldemort is over with. I'd like it to stay that way."

"It'll all blow over soon enough once they realise you're serious. Don't worry, your life can only get better," I assure him. Then I heave a great sigh and say, "After being serious for those two whole seconds, I need to find George to recharge my idiot battery. Do you know where he is?"

"Wow, your dad must be rubbing off on you if you know what a battery is. Um, George said he was going to the Gryffindor common room to guilt Hermione into helping him study for his Potions N.E.W.T.," Harry replies.

"Tsk, tsk, guilting a mere fifth year. That's my brother for you." I let go of his shoulders. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and politely ask Hermione to help me study for my History of Magic test."

His laughter follows me down the corridor. It's a nice sound, Harry's laugh. He doesn't do it often enough so me and George always say stupid things to get him to bust a gut. So far, we've brought him to hilarity-induced tears, but not gut-busting chuckles. Ah well, tomorrow is another day.

"Godric," I intone to the Fat Lady, and she lets me enter. I find my precious twin and annoying younger brother sitting by Hermione, receiving a severe tongue-lashing by the looks of it. I hurry to save George.

"What's all this then? Someone got in trouble and I didn't get to help cause it?" I ask, cutting Hermione short on her tirade. 

"Kindly tell these two idiots that I will not do all their work for them! I am not some automatic book that spouts off all the answers you want! I have my own studying to do, leave me alone! Find someone else to write your papers for you!" Hermione yells, gathering up her things. She stalks out of the common room with her papers fluttering and her eyes burning. 

I whistle. "Who shoved the stick up her bum today?" 

"Ronniekins decided to pester her with questions and I heroically tried to save him. Alas, I was caught up in the backlash of Ron's stupidity," George claims dramatically.

"You were asking her as many questions as me!" Ron protests. Me and George give him a 'yeah right' look, though we both know Ron is telling the truth. Doesn't mean I have to tell Ron I know, does it? He just glares and storms off, probably thinking of the best way to kiss Hermione's arse so she'll forgive him.

"Anyway," George says, gesturing to the seat across from him. I dutifully sit. "Herm's got a new friend. His name is Ethan Harper and he's a Ravenclaw seventh-year. I thought I'd let you know, considering you go after Asians for some reason."

"Asians are hot!" I exclaim. "Well, most are. Is this guy hot?"

"I gotta tell you, he's a mite feminine. He's got big, pretty dark eyes and full, pouty lips and long, flowing hair and a cute little butt that you'll probably grope and abuse and---"

"Okay! He's a hot piece of feminine Asian manflesh. It's weird hearing you talk about him when I know you only get stiffies from pretty girls for some reason," I interrupt. George is dandy with me being a shirt-lifter, but he still likes to mock me for it. Don't worry, I mock him for liking soft, squishy girls. Yuck. Just the thought makes my bollocks try to hide up my arse.

"I say we go spy on him. Y'know get into the Ravenclaw common room all stealth-like and creep up on him when he least expects it," George whispers. 

"Only if you keep your hands out of Kathy's pants," I respond. His new piece is a Ravenclaw, Kathy Menton. She's pretty and all, but not too much fun. I figure George only wants her for her tits and her smarts.

"Can't make any promises. Enough lollygagging, let's get to it!" George hops up, grabs my arm, and pretty much yanks me out of the Gryffindor common room. I manage to right myself and we head to the Ravenclaw common room.

"What am I gonna say to him?" I wonder.

"Say 'I have a boner, want to suck it?'" George replies. I punch his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well. Damn, I don't even know if he likes blokes."

"Just say what I told you and if he says 'Sure, I'd love to' you know he fancies dicks." George favours me with a huge shit-eating grin and I roll my eyes.

"Only if you go up to Kathy and say 'I like taking it up the arse, will you buy a strap-on dildo and fuck me with it?'" I start laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"Gross, Fred, very gross," he says, shaking his head.

"We're here!" I sing-song. 

He says the password and we walk in. I scan the room for this Ethan that's supposed to get my blood boiling. I finally settle my gaze on a far corner and find who I'm looking for. Consider my blood officially boiling.

He's fucking gorgeous. His lean form is curled up on an armchair, ridiculously long legs half-tucked under him. He's got his elbow propped up on the arm and his head tilted to the side. Long black hair spills over his shoulders and I watch him tuck some behind his multi-pierced ear. His face is feminine like George said it would be, but I can still tell he's a man. He's got a strong jaw line and nose. His cheekbones are high and his skin is pale, the milky kind of pale, not the Snape kind of pale, and he's got a ring pierced through his full bottom lip. I can't see his eyes too well, but I can tell they're dark, whether it's dark blue or dark brown I can't say. He's Asian, but he's got an English name so one of his parents might have given him dark blue eyes. Hard to say.

"Go talk to him," George says, nudging me. 

I snap out of my daze and wander over to him. "This seat taken?" I ask, gesturing towards the chair next to him.

Ethan looks up. Ah, so his eyes are dark blue. Pretty, kinda like his House colour. "No, it's not," he answers somewhat warily.

I plop down onto the seat and watch him watch me. "Read any good books lately?" I ask inanely, trying to break the ice.

"What could the infamous Fred Weasley want with me?" he says instead of answering my question.

"How do you know I'm Fred?"

"Simple, George is dating Katherine Menton, and if that's not George snogging her then I'm sure he'll get very upset with Fred. That, and Fred has a small scar on his neck, which, I notice, is on your neck. Therefore, you are Fred," he explains, smirking at me.

"Damn, you're good," I state approvingly, letting appreciation for him show in my eyes. By the look on his face, he realises it's not appreciation for his smarts. He _is_ good.

"You never answered my question," he points out, shifting to stretch his legs out from under him.

"You never answered mine," I counter.

He makes a face at me and I gotta admit, he's cute when he scrunches his nose up like that. "All right, yes, I have read a few good books lately. They're all suspense novels by a Muggle named Dean Koontz. I highly recommend him."

"All right, there is something I want from you. Do you fancy blokes?" I've never been one to beat around the bush, I just rip the bush up from the ground, and plough on ahead.

Ethan is surprised, I can tell. His eyebrows arch just little and he can't entirely hide it from his eyes. Already I realise he's someone who's concerned about what people discover about him. If not, he wouldn't try to hide his emotions so much. I wonder what it is that he's afraid people will know. 

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" 

"You know, it's rude to answer a question with another question," I mock-scold. His expression doesn't waver and he doesn't respond. In true Weasley spirit, I put my foot in my mouth. "Well, you look like you would like blokes and I like blokes. Maybe we could like blokes together." Ron would be so proud of that one.

His face completely blanks and I realise I've just made a huge mistake. 

"I _look_ like I like blokes? How dare you make a pass at me based on your skewed perceptions! Even if I was gay, there would be no way I'd even consider _liking blokes together_ with you!" he hisses, standing up. His furious face is enough to make the younger years scatter as he marches up the boys' staircase.

Fuck. I just lost any chance I had at being with Ethan. Sure, I barely knew him, but that didn't mean I didn't want a chance with him. He's nice and patient enough to make friends with Hermione. That's got to count for something since that girl makes me want to pull my hair out at times. To top it off, he obviously wasn't as fixated on studying like Hermione since he told me about those Muggle books he read. He's worth getting to know and I fuck up the first chance to make a decent impression on him. 

I look over at his chair and see his open book. I grab it and read the title: _The Door To December_ by Dean Koontz. I read the back and it sounds like a good book. Maybe I'll read it and give it back to him in the morning. That sounds fair. Maybe he'll even give me a second chance if I apologise to him.

"Hey, brother, what happened to the hot piece of feminine Asian manflesh?" George asks, plopping into the seat Ethan recently vacated. He sees the look on my face and his brow furrows in concern. "Hey, what happened? Did he turn you down?"

I tell him the whole conversation, not leaving out any of my stupidity. He doesn't laugh and he doesn't call me an idiot like anyone else would. That's something I've always been grateful for, George isn't everyone else. He's my twin and he knows I'm beating myself up enough for the both of us.

"What are you gonna do?" he asks me once I'm finished. 

"I figure I'll give him his book back in the morning and apologise for being such an arse. I'm hoping he'll forgive me."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, do you wanna go piss off Filch to get your spirits up?" he offers, clapping me on the back.

"Nah, go shag your bookworm. I'm gonna go read this book," I say, standing up. 

George claps a hand over his heart and gasps. "Fred, my near-illiterate twin brother, _reading_? What is the world coming to?" He stands, putting a hand over my forehead. "You're not feverish, maybe it's already too late! Maybe you'll start reading books on a daily basis! Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Fred, we can't be related if you do that."

"Some brother I have. I may have a legitimate condition and you're denying our shared blood!" 

"I'll get to Madame Pomfrey, she'll set you to rights!" Me and George start laughing and it's like the stuff with Ethan never happened. George can do that; make me forget I was ever upset in the first place. Then I look at the book I'm holding and I remember I've got some apologising to plan for if I want to be friends with a possibly great guy.

"Go have fun," I say to George, offering him a crooked smile. He smiles the same way at me.

"Try not to make your brain explode with that book. I still have pranks to blame on you." 

I flip him off, still grinning, and exit Ravenclaw territory. I spend the trip up to the Gryffindor common room planning what I'm going to say to Ethan. Most likely I'll forget all of what I planned and just say what's on my mind at the time. That doesn't always work, but I'll make sure it works this time. I don't want to fuck up again.

"Hey, Fred!" I hear someone call behind me. 

I turn to see Harry. I don't even bother wondering how he knew it was me, the boy has always been able to tell me and George apart even from the back. "Wotcher, Harry. What's up?"

He finally reaches me and stops walking, a light flush on his cheeks. Whether it's from exertion or embarrassment I can't tell. "Fred, I need to talk to you about something and I don't want you to just joke about it. Please?" 

"Sure, Harry, I'm capable of being serious," I assure him, sitting down against a nearby wall. He joins me, playing with the cuff of his sleeve. That gesture alone tells me how nervous he is about this. "I have one question," I say, making him jump. "Why not go to my annoying little brother or Herm about whatever this is? Why me?"

"That's two questions," he teases, relaxing a little. I nudge him with my shoulder lightly and he grins. Suddenly he sobers and says, "I don't know how Ron and Hermione would react. Well, I know Ron would be fine with the first part, but explosive about the second. I have no idea about Hermione since she's a Muggleborn and I don't know what her views are."

"I won't explode," I promise. He smiles at me.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I chose you. Not that I don't trust George, but he wouldn't understand like you."

Suddenly I realise what he's hinting at. There's only one thing that I would understand better than George and that's about gay relationships. "Harry, are you trying to tell me you're gay?" 

He blushes furiously, but nods. "Yeah, I am. But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What's the other reason?" I question.

"You've rejected blokes before, right?" I nod and he goes on. "Well, Cedric is really interested in me, but there's someone else I like. I just don't know how to tell Cedric I'm not interested without hurting his feelings."

I mull over the proper answer for a moment, watching Harry play with his sleeve again. "All right, this is what you say: 'Cedric, you're a great guy and you deserve a bloke who'll worship you properly, but I'm not that bloke. I'm sorry I can't be that person for you, but I'd really like to stay your friend anyway.' That should tell him you're not interested and still keep him as your friend."

"Thank you so much, Fred!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around me. I hug him back, pleased that I was able to help someone with their love life even though my was non-existent.

"Now who's this lucky bloke that you like? Wait, don't tell me, it's Draco Malfoy," I guess. 

His jaw drops and he splutters, "H-how did you know that?"

"Simple, you said Ron would be explosive about the second part. Considering I'm gay and he doesn't have a problem with me, it had to be the person you like that'll make him explode. That leaves two people, Snape and Malfoy. It can't be Snape because he's still a greasy git, and Malfoy's been nice to you this year. To top it off, he looks like a bloody porcelain doll," I explain.

"Just when you make me think you and George are dumb, you say stuff like this. Bloody hell, that's very good," Harry replies appreciatively. 

I clap him on the shoulder. "Me and George may act like berks, but we're actually pretty damn smart. If we weren't, we wouldn't have a solid business plan and so many ingenious pranks. But, enough of me and George. Does Malfoy know you fancy him?"

"He does now," someone drawls from my right. 

I look over to see Draco Malfoy standing there, a very pleased look on his face. I glance at Harry and see him to be as red as my hair. 

"Draco, I..." Harry trails off, obviously not knowing what to say. Poor bloke. I almost help him, but then I see that gleam in Malfoy's eye and settle back to watch.

"You seem under the impression that I don't appreciate your attentions. I do appreciate them and I do reciprocate them," Malfoy practically purrs, stepping closer. 

"Wha...?" Harry looks like a ferret about to be eaten by a Hippogriff. It's kind of funny actually.

"You might wanna dumb down your words, Malfoy. Poor Harry here has a malfunctioning brain at the moment," I speak up. 

Malfoy smirks at me before turning his attention to Harry again, stepping even closer. "Harry, I like you, you like me...let's snog."

"Really?" Harry breathes, oblivious to my valiant attempts at stifling my laughter.

"Really." Malfoy pulls Harry up and kisses him. Damn, that's actually kind of hot.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, gents," I say, standing up. Neither of them bothers to answer me, not that I expected it anyway. I make sure I still have Ethan's book and continue my walk to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry and Malfoy to snog each other's brains out.

Not five minutes after I settle in my dorm, someone knocks. I set Ethan's book down and open the door. There stands Ethan, looking annoyed. He pushes past me and snatches up his book.

"Trying to steal things from me now?" he snarls, waving his book in my face. 

I calmly shut the door, leaning back against it. "I was going to give it back to you in the morning. I was under the impression that you didn't want to talk to me."

"Why not give it to one of the Ravenclaws or just leave it where it was? Why take it?" he demands.

"Because I wanted an excuse to approach you so I could apologise. I tend to speak without thinking and I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you mad or anything. I just wanted a chance to get to know you, which I know I fucked that up. Give me another one?" I plead, letting my face show just how sorry I am.

He doesn't say anything for several seconds. Finally, he says, "One more chance."

I break out into a huge grin. "You won't regret it," I vow.

He smiles back. "Oh, by the way, I am gay. I just didn't appreciate the fact you said I looked like it."

"Y'know, the wizarding world is very tolerant of gays; we can even get married," I point out.

"Not all of the wizarding world is tolerant. I used to live in Germany and the homosexuals there were treated very badly. I learned to hide my orientation in the wizarding parts. I'm not too sure about Muggle Germany, but the wizards were usually very bigoted. And in Japan, we never talked about it. Sure, no one was beaten for their orientation, but we didn't talk about it either. Muggle Japan seemed tolerant because no one looked twice when I held hands with my old boyfriend. I have no idea why I'm telling you this," he rambles, perching on my bed.

"Because you know I'm gay and I'm willing to listen," I tell him. "So your parents are Japanese? Why do you have an English name?"

"My mother is Japanese, but my father is only half-Japanese. His mother married an American man named Benjamin Harper and they had my dad. He met my mother when he went to Japan to teach English. They got married two years later and I was born shortly after. However, we only use our English names for business or school purposes. At home, I am Eiri, my father is Ruki, and my mother is Ayumi."

"What are their English names? And why does your mum have one when she's fully Japanese?" I ask curiously, sitting next to him on the bed.

"My mother has an English name because she wants to honour my father's English heritage. That's really the only English thing we have in our house at my father's insistence. Okaasan, my mother, cooks traditional Japanese food and we follow many Japanese customs. Okaasan was adament about honouring Otousan's, my father's, English heritage. Finally, they agreed on Okaasan getting an English name. Her English name is Amber and my father's is Lucas," he explains, looking happy at talking about his parents.

"Can I call you Eiri?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that," he answers, practically beaming at me. I gather he's proud of his Japanese heritage.

"So, how did you happen to find yourself in Germany and England?"

"Otousan transferred to Germany when I was fifteen to teach English. He had studied the language with Okaasan and I so we weren't completely lost. One year later, we moved to England because my father got a better job teaching German. I transferred to Hogwarts in my sixth year and I've been here ever since."

"I wonder why I didn't notice you at the Welcoming Feast. Oh, I remember, me and George were in a debate about a product, and didn't notice that the food appeared until Harry slapped us," I recall. Eiri snorts.

I just grin at him, pleased he's telling me about his past. Seems I'm not a total fuck up if I managed to get his forgiveness. Maybe we'll spark and I'll get to date him. Time will tell I suppose.

~*~

It's been three months since Eiri forgave me and I'm having serious troubles hiding my attraction to him. He's nice and hot and funny and smart and hot and patient and generous and hot. Oh, did I mention he's hot? I thought not; he's fucking HOT! It's been hell on my libido to ignore the urge to jump him whenever he bites his lip or rubs a hand along his neck. It's killing me! Argh, why does he have to be so damn hot? I can't hold back much longer; I have to know how he feels about me.

"George, have you seen Eiri?" I ask my twin, who is lounging next to Kathy in the Gryffindor common room. 

"No, why?" 

"I want to talk to him about something." 

Kathy looks up at me and says, "I think Ethan went to the library."

"Thank you," I expel in a rush and charge out of the common room. 

It's Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I want to know if he'll go with me. The only thing I'm afraid of is that he'll stop being my friend if I ask him out. I can handle not having him as a boyfriend, but not as a friend. He's come to mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose him. 

I find him in a faraway corner in the back, reading a thick novel. He looks up at me when I clear my throat and smiles one of his sweet smiles. My heart starts racing as I take a deep breath. "Eiri, you know about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?" I ask.

"Sure, I was looking forward to getting some novels from Flourish and Blott's new Muggle section. Why?"

"Wanna go with me?"

He laughs. "No, I'm going to go with my hoards of other friends," he teases. 

"No, I mean like a date, not friends hanging out," I clarify. 

He stares at me for a moment and I'm positive he's going to turn me down. "I swear to Merlin, Fred, if this is some kind of joke--"

I quickly cut him off. "It's not, I swear. I'd never play with your feelings like that."

He visibly relaxes, a sweet smile appearing on his face. "Okay, I'd be honoured to go out with you."

"You won't regret it," I vow, tugging him up. Once he's on his feet, I embrace him, burying my face in his silky hair. I feel his arms wind around my waist as he sighs happily. 

After a moment, I pull my face away from his hair and he looks up at me. As if pulled by a magnet, our lips meet, and I groan a little against his lips. I can feel him smile as he moves his lips gently over mine. The cold metal of his piercing provides an interesting yet thoroughly arousing contrast against the warmth of his mouth. It feels so damn good and I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, piercing and all. He opens his mouth for me, sliding his tongue out to meet mine. I tighten my hold on his shoulders, clenching one hand in his hair to pull him impossibly closer. 

I hear footsteps behind us and a small gasp. I turn to see Harry, his face tear-streaked and blotchy, holding the Marauders Map. He looks at his feet and mumbles, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go now."

"No, Harry, wait. What happened?" I ask, letting go of Eiri. 

"It's not important, sorry." 

I look at Eiri and he nods. "I'll see you later, Fred," he says, pecking my lips. He grabs his book and squeezes past Harry. I know now how lucky I am to have this perfect, understanding man as my boyfriend.

Harry walks over to the table and sits down. I follow his lead and wait for him to speak. After a few minutes, he does. "Ron found out who I was dating. He predictably exploded, called me a fag and a Death Eater. What Hermione said was worse, though. She told me I was sick and tainted, and that I didn't deserve any happiness. She said she couldn't be friends with someone so abnormal."

"Those fuckers!" I exclaim. "Dammit. I thought Ron was okay with gay people, but apparently he's not. I didn't tell Hermione, figuring she's so damn stuck on herself, she doesn't deserve to know anything about me. But how can they say that to you? I'll be having some words with my brother and his bitch."

Harry smiles a little. "I'm really lucky to have you, George, and Draco at least. Does the rest of your family accept you?"

"Of course they do. Mum and Dad were so proud I had the courage to come out. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny told me they had no problem with it as long as I didn't fuck in front of them. And George, well, he just asked what the real supposedly shocking news was. Prat," I say fondly. I don't mention Percy because he's still estranged from the family.

"So, the rest of the Weasleys will stick by me?" Harry asks hopefully. 

"Damn right they will. When Mum finds out what Ron said, she'll yell until he goes deaf. Trust me, Ron'll regret ever saying those things," I promise. "By the way, does Malfoy know?"

"No, he's with Snape and I don't want that great bat to see me like this. No doubt he'll torture me about it for the rest of his natural life," Harry responds, rolling his puffy eyes. 

"I can fix that right now so you can go and tell your boyfriend. I think Malfoy will be even more pissed than Mum." I pull out my wand and mutter a few spells to fix his appearance. "There you go, good as new."

Harry stands and leans over the table to hug me. "You have no idea how much you've improved my mood. Just knowing I can still be a part of the Weasley family is overwhelming. Thank you for reassuring me," he whispers against my neck.

"Hey, you're one of my little brothers, no question. You just leave Ron up to me, George, and Mum, we'll set him right." When Harry pulls back, I see more tears in his eyes. "No more of that now. You have to go tell Malfoy about Ron and Hermione so he'll take his revenge. Just tell him to leave some for me and George, yeah?" I say.

"I will," he promises, stepping away from the table. "By the way, your boyfriend is really cute."

"Cutest damn thing I've ever seen," I declare. "Before you go, do you mind telling me where he went?"

Harry pulls out his wand and mutters, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He scans the map for a few minutes before saying, "He's in the Gryffindor common room with George and his girlfriend."

"Thanks a bunch. Remember what I told you," I advise sternly. He just smiles and goes to find his own boyfriend. I'd love to be there when Harry tells him what happened, but alas, I have to go tell my twin so we can plot revenge.

~*~

"Those fuckers!" George yells after I finish my story. I don't even find it funny that we had the exact same reaction.

"How awful," Kathy mumbles, horrified. 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the portrait slams open. Draco Malfoy storms in, clearly livid. Harry follows behind him, his face a curious mix between apprehensive and pleased.

"Where are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Malfoy demands, scanning the room.

"What the fuck do you want, you Death Eater?" Ron shouts from the boys staircase, Hermione behind him. 

"Get your arses down here and face me like the brave Gryffindors you claim to be." 

As they approach Malfoy, me and George move to stand on Malfoy's left with Harry on his right, showing our support. I can tell that Ron and Hermione are surprised at our serious expressions.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snaps.

"What makes you think you can say such things to my boyfriend and not get massacred for it?" Malfoy's face is enough to make me nervous and I'm not even on the receiving end. Ron and Hermione must be stupid to try to stand up to him.

"We had every right to tell him how disgusting he is. Maybe he can find some help for it before it's too late," Hermione replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is why I hate Muggleborns, you bring your bigotry and ignorance into our world. Well, I won't tolerate it. What you have done to Harry counts as verbal assault and I _will_ have you punished for it."

"What!? Why you pointy-faced bastard, I'll kill you!" Ron declares, reaching for Malfoy. Me and George step in front of Malfoy, blocking Ron's path.

"What the fuck? You're my brothers; you're supposed to be on my side!" 

"Why should I be on your side when you have such a problem against homosexuals? Did you forget I'm homosexual, Ron? No one in our family will support your bigoted attitude, you know that as well as I," I say.

"If you don't stay away from Harry..." George starts.

"We'll make it very difficult for you here," I finish. 

"No one hurts our little brother," we say in unison, glaring down at Ron.

Ron turns red and storms back up to the boys dormitory. Hermione shoots us one last venomous look before following him. It really is a shame that they turned out so bigoted. They just lost Harry's friendship, our friendship, and most of Gryffindor's friendship by the expressions on everyone's faces.

"What a prat," Ginny speaks up, her face murderous. "I'll go send a letter to Mum so he'll get the proper punishment." 

"That should be amusing," George says, grinning. She grins back and heads up the girls staircase.

I turn to talk to Harry, only to see him wrapped in Malfoy's arms, being thoroughly snogged. I smile and turn to my own boyfriend. Eiri is furiously glaring at the boys staircase, his jaw clenched tightly. I sit by him and pull him against my side.

"It's okay, love, they're two of the very few people against homosexuals at Hogwarts," I assure him.

He tilts his head up and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I eagerly kiss back, pressing my tongue into his warm mouth. He makes a hot little noise in the back of his throat and sucks on my tongue. My hand slides down his back and cups his arse when he sits up to kiss me deeper. 

"Might wanna take it upstairs, boys," George interrupts, putting a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly pull away from Eiri's mouth to blink dazedly at my twin.

"Damn, George, it was just getting good," Kathy says, a lustful gleam in her eyes. 

"Birds," George mutters, rolling his eyes.

Before I can respond, Eiri jerks me off the couch and up the stairs. I find myself slammed against my closed dormitory door, with Eiri's tongue down my throat before I can blink. I decide not to argue and kiss back, both my hands on his arse this time.

"Want you to fuck me," he breathes against my mouth, clumsily undoing my shirt buttons.

"You sure?" I ask. 

"Been sure for months. Fuck me." 

I help him with my shirt and shrug it off when it comes completely undone. We undo his shirt next, pressing our naked chests together. I groan, seeking his mouth again. Our tongues twine together lewdly as I fumble with the fastenings on his trousers.

"Bed," he grunts against my mouth, pulling me farther into the room.

We collapse on my bed, me on top, without breaking our kiss, kicking our shoes off. I finally get his trousers undone and tug them and his pants off. He kicks them off his feet and presses his naked body against mine. Damn, his skin feels good against mine.  
I break away from his mouth to kiss his neck. He moans when I start sucking, arching his neck further into my mouth. As I move to the other side of his neck, he reaches down to undo my trousers. I kick them and my pants off, my mouth leaving another huge love-bite on his collarbone.

"Fred!" Eiri gasps, grinding our erections together. 

I moan against his neck. "Can't wait," I gasp.

"Then don't."

Well, I can't argue with that logic. I reluctantly get off Eiri and go fumbling in my trousers for my wand. I'm pretty sure the sight of my pale arse is giving Eiri second thoughts so I quickly grab my wand and turn around. Turns out he's still really horny; his hand is stroking his erection slowly and I have the sudden desire to be that hand. Figuring Eiri'd enjoy me having a cock better than me being a hand, I lay out on top of him again, batting his hand away from his erection.

"Prep me already, you bastard," he growls. It's actually pretty sexy, but I remind myself that if he keeps growling, I'll probably end up losing my bollocks. 

On that frightening note, I press my wand against his arsehole and mutter stretching and lubricating charms. His groan is enough to tell me I did it right. Awesome; good so far. I mutter another lubricating charm on my cock and line up, the tip of my erection pressing against his entrance.

"Get in me!" he yells, pushing his hips down. 

"Demanding bottom," I mutter, getting a glare for my weak attempt at humour. I grin at him and thrust all the way in him. Both of us scream and I pause, panting heavily. He is tight and hot and just so damn perfect simply because he's him. I regain some of my control and slowly start thrusting, feeling sparks of pleasure travel up my spine and melting into my bollocks. I'm not gonna be able to last at this rate.

"Fred... oh... harder," Eiri begs, gripping my biceps. I grant his request, nearly slamming into him, both of us moaning so loud it's a wonder no one heard us in the common room. 

"I want to move," Eiri says, breaking me out of my pleasurable haze. It took a second for my brain to start working and comprehend his meaning. Finally it clicks.

"What position?" I ask. 

He pushes up with his hip and I dutifully roll over onto my back. He lets out this hot little mewl as my prick shifts in him and grips the headboard. I just about come when he starts rolling his hips. He moves up and down, shuddering every time I'm all the way inside him. I grab his hips, nature's perfect handlebars, and thrust as best as I can in this position.

He suddenly stills and I'm about to ask him why he stopped when I hear the door opening. Shit, who the fuck would interrupt such a wonderful shag? Eiri leans over and yanks the curtains closed. 

"Hand me my wand," I whisper. He leans back so far I'm convinced he could give himself a blowjob if he bent forward. He snags my wand and hands it to me. A few silencing charms later and he's fucking himself on me again.

"Fred!" he screams. I'm pretty sure I just hit his prostate so I keep my hips at that angle and slam into him. He gasps and rubs his prick, somehow keeping his strokes in rhythm with our shagging. Don't ask me how, the man's talented.

"Shit, I'm going to come," I say, feeling that all-too familiar tightening in my bollocks. 

"Uhh... me too," Eiri groans, pleasuring himself faster. We orgasm at the same time, yelling each other's names. He collapses on my chest, panting heavily. 

"That was brilliant," I pant, running my fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. 

"Mmm, yeah," he hums, moving to lie beside me, draping an arm over my chest.

"We're all sticky," I point out. I fumble for my wand and mumble a couple of cleaning charms. "Much better." I go back to playing with his now dry hair.

"We should have done this ages ago," he says, pressing a kiss to the side of my neck.

"Yeah, but I was too nervous you'd turn me down."

"Never, you're too sexy," he assures me. 

I'm not as comforted as one would expect. I have to ask, "Are you attracted to George then? We look the same."

"You look alike, yes, but I can tell the difference. George is slightly taller than you, has darker eyes than yours by a shade or two, has a scar on his right hand, and his hair curls a bit more than yours in the back. So, yes, I find George sexually attractive when I'm not noticing all the little things that make you different. However, I am not mentally or emotionally attracted to him. You are the only one I'm emotionally, mentally, and sexually attracted to. Just because George is your twin doesn't mean I'll fall in love with him too," he explains. I didn't realise he noticed so much about me and George. Sure, I knew the physical differences between us, but I didn't expect anyone else to since they were very small differences.

"Damn, beautiful and smart. What did I do to get you?" I ask rhetorically, kissing the top of his head.

"You were just you. That's enough." He leans up and kisses me. Dimly I notice his lip ring is warm from the heat of our sex. Pushing such random thoughts out of my head, I slip my tongue into his mouth. He rolls on top of me and we're well on our way to another round when someone knocks on my bedpost.

Eiri sighs and plops next to me again, tugging the duvet up to our waists. Now decent, I say, "What?"

"Is it safe?" I hear George ask. 

"Yeah, it's safe."

The curtains open and I see my brother, Lee, Oliver, and our new roommate, Justin Hart. Lee and Oliver are grinning, George is obviously trying to keep his eyes on my face and not Eiri's love-bitten neck, and Justin is looking everywhere but at my bed. Strange one, that. Me and George are pretty sure he's gay but he's so far in the closet he found Narnia.

"Dinner is in ten minutes. I figure you worked yourselves up pretty good so food'll be good for you," George reports, grinning widely.

"We'll be there," I say. George closes the curtains again and I turn to Eiri. He smiles and kisses me chastely before crawling to the edge of the bed to find his clothes.

"Can I wear your shirt?" he asks, holding up my school shirt. I'm not really sure how he could tell the difference between our shirts and decide I don't care enough to ask.

"Sure, go ahead," I answer. 

Once he has his pants and my shirt on, he exits the bed, no doubt trying to find his trousers. I am promptly hit with my pants when I sit up and roll my eyes. Some boyfriend; he didn't even ask if I wanted help getting dressed. Heartless, I say.

Me and Eiri manage to get presentable in five minutes and we walk down to dinner with George, Lee, and Oliver. Those three tease us the whole way down and Eiri blushes adorably when their teasing gets graphic.

I ruffle Harry's hair as we take seats around him. Eiri sits on my other side with George, Lee, and Oliver across from us. They shut up when they spot the food and proceed to make pigs out of themselves. 

"Fred, I can't be seen in public with you if you don't make an arse out of yourself," George declares around a mouthful of roast pork and mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, brother of mine, I am all shagged out. I'll make up for it at breakfast," I tell him. He scrunches up his nose and throws a roll at my head. I laugh and bite into the roll, glancing at Eiri. He takes a bite out of my roll when he notices my attention on him and I scowl good-naturedly.

"So, Harry, how're things going with Malfoy?" George asks, bringing my attention to the boy sitting beside me.

"It's good. I'm thinking of letting him be my first, but I'm sure I'll just make a fool out of myself," he says, somewhat sadly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," I sigh, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "If you want to know about sex just ask me and Eiri. We just got done shagging so I can say without a doubt that Eiri knows how to shag with the best of them. And everyone knows I was a total manslut before Eiri came along so I know what I'm doing too." It would be pointless for me to tell him he's too young, considering I lost my virginity at fifteen too.

Eiri punches my shoulder. "Don't talk about your past encounters; I don't want to hear about them."

Harry is blushing furiously, but I can see that he's actually thinking about it. Finally, he asks, "What do you do?"

"Depends on what position you're in. Do you want him to fuck you or do you want to fuck him?" I ask in turn. The trio across from us is studiously ignoring our conversation, talking about Quidditch instead. It makes me smile that they're considerate enough of Harry's genuine curiosity to refrain from changing the subject. 

"Um, I want him to top first," Harry says quietly. Eiri stands up and moves to Harry's other side, so he won't have to broadcast to the whole table what he's about to say, I think. I can tell Harry reaches the same conclusion because he smiles gratefully at my pretty Japanese boyfriend.

"Now," Eiri begins, "It'll hurt a little the first time. You have to make sure he puts lubricant on his fingers and stretches you really well. There are charms for both, but it feels better if he does it manually. The charms should only be used if you're used to being penetrated and don't require careful stretching."

"It's a must that he lubes his cock too," I add.

Harry's still blushing from the topic of our conversation, but he seems interested despite himself. "It feels good for the both of us, right? Not just him?"

"All guys have something called a prostate and, when stimulated, it causes a great deal of pleasure. If Draco hits it with his erection or fingers, you'll feel very good," Eiri assures him. 

"What can I do to make him feel good before we shag?" 

The conversation continues in a similar fashion. Me and Eiri tell Harry about blowjobs, rimming, mutual masturbation, dildos, vibrators, bondage, cock rings, breathplay, bloodplay, sensory deprivation, all that good stuff. By the end of it, Harry looks a little shell-shocked at all of the information, and the three boys across from us are slightly green. Bet that's more than they wanted to hear about mine and Eiri's various sexual kinks. It's informative for me though. I found out Eiri has a special fondess for nipple clamps and sensory deprivation. We'd have to explore that some day.

~*~

The day of the Hogsmeade trip dawns bright and mild. I'm almost bouncing up and down, thinking about all me and Eiri are gonna do. Maybe we could even fuck in the Shrieking Shack. No one goes there so it'll be perfect.

"Oi, Fred, let's go, we gotta meet up with Kathy and Eiri," George says, slapping the back of my head. I smack his shoulder before he gets out of arm's reach and follow him out of the common room.

I've decided to wear Muggle jeans and a black jumper, casual and somewhat classy. George is wearing Muggle jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. I reckon we both look rather good, if I do say so myself.

When we spot Eiri and Kathy, my jaw promptly drops. Eiri looks so damn sexy I'm in danger of creaming my jeans. He's wearing obscenely tight black leather trousers, a long-sleeved black mesh shirt with holes cut out for his thumbs, and a tight red t-shirt with a dragon on the front. 

"Hey, baby, do you like the trousers? They're new," Eiri asks as I approach.

"Uh... you... hot..." I manage, my hands drifting to his hips. 

"Glad to hear it," he says, kissing me softly. He smiles, takes my hand, and follows George and Kathy. I barely notice anyone else, my eyes drawn to the hot piece of Asian walking next to me.

"Can you speak in complete sentences yet?" he teases as we enter Hogsmeade.

"Prat. It's your fault for looking so sexy in those trousers," I accuse.

"Where to first?"

"Zonko's," I say automatically. 

"Ever the romantic." Eiri rolls his heavily painted eyes. "Alright, we'll go to Zonko's first. But after you have to come with me to Flourish and Blott's."

I groan good-naturedly. "You're lucky I like you so much."

He just smiles as we head towards Zonko's. We enter and I'm immediately excited at the sight of all the pranks. I wander over to a display case of a new prank, mentally catagorising ways me and George could make it better. We have nothing against Zonko, but we like to tinker with his pranks, make them better in our minds. It also helps us create new pranks of our own that we could market when we opened our own shop.

I'm so engrossed in my ideas that I don't see the Slytherin hitting on Eiri. It was eventually his annoyed protests that broke the haze I was in.

"... told you I'm not interested," I hear him say. I turn to see Marcus Flint leaning by Eiri, flashing his horrible teeth, trying to touch Eiri's face.

"I believe the man said he wasn't interested," I say, an angry expression on my face. I slip an arm around Eiri's waist protectively and he leans into my side.

"Well, it's no wonder he's not interested in me. If he's dating you then he obviously has no taste," Marcus snarls. 

"How dare you--" 

Marcus cuts Eiri off.

"Stay out of this, honey, the men are talking," he says. I glance at Eiri and see his eyes narrow.

He lunges at Marcus, yelling in Japanese, and punches Marcus square in the nose. He goes to punch him again, but I snag him around the waist; I don't want him getting into trouble. He struggles against me briefly, still shouting in his native tongue.

As much as I'd love to see him beat the shit out of Marcus, I pull him from the shop. If he kept yelling, Zonko would come out, and Eiri could get into trouble. 

Eiri calms down enough that he's not shouting anymore, merely muttering angrily in Japanese. Marcus comes out of the shop and he starts yelling in what I assume to be German, and I quickly drag him away. As we near Flourish and Blott's, I catch snippets of what he's saying because he's muttering in German, Japanese, and English.

"Eiri?" I ask tentatively after hearing '... _rip his damn balls off and shove one down his throat and the other up his arse.'_

He stops muttering and smiles a little at me. "Sorry about that. I get a little defensive about my androgynous features," he says sheepishly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Anyway, we're at Flourish and Blott's." We enter and Eiri instantly walks to the new Muggle section. I follow him, not wanting any more repeats of the Marcus fiasco.

Eiri starts scanning the titles as I lean against a shelf, just watching the way his arse moved beneath the leather. A strip of pale skin is revealed when he reaches for a book on the top shelf. I'm sad to see it covered when he puts his arms down, reading the jacket of the book. A few minutes later and he has an armful of books that he's going to purchase.

"Where is your money?" I ask.

"In my boot," he answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He deposits the books on the counter and reaches in his boot for money, giving me an excellent view of his arse.

After we pay for his books and shrink them to fit in my pocket, we walk to The Three Broomsticks, holding hands again. The room is packed when we enter, but luckily, Harry, Malfoy, George, and Kathy already have a table. They wave us over and we sit. Obviously, someone has put up a silencing spell because we can't hear the other patrons.

"So, what have you two been up to?" George asks. Eiri blushes furiously and I scowl. "Woah, now I gotta know," my twin says, sitting forward in his seat.

I glance at Eiri for confirmation and tell them what happened at Zonko's. George and Harry start laughing, Malfoy looks impressed, and Kathy is staring at Eiri in surprise.

"I'd never peg you as the violent type," she says.

"I'm usually not. I just don't like it when people point out how girly I look. Not to mention he humiliated me," Eiri responds. I slide a hand up his thigh and he smiles slowly at me. It's such a dirty smile that my prick jumps to attention.

"Buy you a Butterbeer?" I offer.

"Why, Mr. Weasley, are you trying to get in my trousers?" he teases.

"Maybe; is it working?" 

He leans in close and hums, "Mmm, maybe." 

I tilt my head and capture his lips in a heated kiss, one hand tangling in the long strands of his hair. He puts his hands on the swell of my chest, right over my nipples. Damn tease. We break apart when Madame Rosemerta approaches our table to take our order. She smiles knowingly at my uncomfortable shifting and flits off to get our drinks.

"Tease," I hiss in Eiri's ear, tugging on an earring with my teeth.

"I'm not a tease. I fully plan to follow through, just not here," he replies softly, smirking at me. I sigh and drop my head on his shoulder. He got me all horny and he's gonna make me wait. No back alley groping for me. Alas, fate is a cruel mistress.

The rest of the Hogsmeade trip was spent in the company of our friends, much laughter and teasing abound. Eiri didn't punch anyone else and the few times I spotted Marcus, he edged away. It was really funny.

When we got back to Hogwarts, Eiri followed through on his earlier promise. It was probably the best fuck of my life and trust me, I've fucked a lot. Eiri can do that, though, make a bloke so high on pleasure he forgets everything except the hotslickslide of his cock in Eiri's arse. My boyfriend's a god. I'd swear on it.

~*~

During dinner the next day, as I was talking to Harry about various sexual positions, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and my mum walked through. Well more like storms through actually. The look on her face is familiar; it's the _My children have done something that defies everything I've taught them and they must be punished_ look. Me and George get it from time to time when our pranks get sexual.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she thunders. Dad hurries up behind her, followed by Dumbledore. I'd wondered where the old coot was. Figures he was trying to derail a possibly horrifying situation. Just then, I see the look on his face and realise he's not trying to stop my parents. In fact, he looks rather eager and pleased. 

"Dumbledore is on your side, Harry. Look at his face," I whisper in Harry's ear. Harry looks at Dumbledore and beams. The old man grins and nods at Harry.

Mum stalks down the Gryffindor table, honing in on a very nervous-looking Ron. 

"How dare you say such things to Harry and Fred! There is nothing wrong with their orientation and I would have hoped you'd be mature enough to realise that! I now see that it is impossible for you to be mature! Instead, you insist upon spouting off insults and cavorting with a bigoted woman! You are in so much trouble; I don't even know where to start!" Mum rants. 

"Harry, it's good to see you again," Dad says as Mum starts ranting again. He pats Harry on the shoulder and hands him a stack of papers.

Harry skims the words and suddenly his eyes fill with tears. "You want to adopt me?" he gasps.

"Yes, it was going to be your Christmas present, but now is as good a time as any. All you have to do is sign beneath me and Molly. I talked to Dumbledore and Remus, and they fully support it. It's up to you now."

Me and George wait breathlessly, seconds crawling by like hours. Finally, Harry Summons a quill and signs the papers. The papers triplicate and one disappears; Dad takes one and Harry takes the other one. 

"Woo hoo! Welcome to the family!" me and George cry in unison. I hug Harry and George leans over the table to hug him too. When we let go, Dad hugs Harry. Harry's big emerald eyes sparkle with happiness and tears, some already falling down his cheeks.

When Mum finally stops tearing into Ron, she walks over to us, her mood brightening as she gets nearer. Dad tells her the good news and she crushes Harry to her chest, crying on his shoulder.

"Can I call you Mum and Dad?" Harry asks my...no, _our_ parents. Mum cries harder and Dad beams.

"We'd be honoured if you did, son," he replies.

Harry motions someone over and Malfoy appears from behind Dad, looking a little wary. Harry lets go of Mum and beckons him closer. Somewhat cautiously, he walks to Harry and obediently leans down to kiss him when Harry tugs on his arm. "Draco, these are my new parents. Mum, Dad, my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," Harry says when they break apart.

"Pleasure," Malfoy says, holding his hand out for Dad. I laugh when Mum pulls him into a hug, startling the hell out of him if his face is anything to go by.

"Welcome to the family, Draco. You'll of course be visiting during the summer, right?" Mum asks, letting him go.

"Um, yes, I had planned on it. You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" Mum exclaims, smiling that comforting, motherly smile of hers. It takes me back, it does.

"Fred has a new boyfriend too," Harry speaks up, gesturing to Eiri.

"Oh! You are a pretty one, aren't you?" Mum gushes. Eiri blushes, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"I'm Ethan Harper, but I prefer Eiri," he says, holding out his hand. Mum ignores it and embraces him too.

"I'm Molly and that's my husband, Arthur. Welcome to the family," she replies, pulling back. 

Eiri stands and plops onto my lap, settling down after a few more wiggles than necessary. I hook my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. 

This is the stuff dreams are made of; a loving family, a gorgeous boyfriend, good friends. I'm so elated right now I feel tears pressing against the back of my eyes. I've never felt this complete before. Sure, Ron was a prat and probably would end up like Percy, but we got Harry out of the deal, and that more than makes up for it. In addition, I have Eiri, the most perfect, intelligent, gorgeous, funny, compassionate, loving man I've ever met. I doubt I'll find another like him.

"Welcome to the family," I whisper in his ear. He turns slightly and presses a kiss against my lips.

"Thank you," he mutters, smiling at me.

~*~

Three years later, me and Eiri got bonded. Me and George have a successful joke shop, _Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes_ in Hogsmeade, and a successful adult store, _Passionate Encounters_ in Diagon Alley. We're thinking of setting up more stores of each in other locations in England.

Eiri used to study to become a Healer, but now he writes novels, suspense mixed with erotica. One of his books, _You Can't Hide_ , all about a psychic named Corbin and his lover Anthony, who hunt down killers, made #1 on the best sellers list. I read it and it was bloody fantastic. Right now, he's working on a sequel called _Catch Me If You Can_. 

"Eiri, dinner's ready!" I yell up the stairs. 

I return to the kitchen and set out a plate of food for him. I sit just as he walks in the room. Well, toddles would be a more accurate word; Eiri is nine months pregnant with our first child. Oh, I didn't mention that? Must have slipped my mind. Heh, I'm so forgetful.

"Hey, love," he greets, slowly sitting down on his chair.

"How're you feeling?" I ask, noticing his wince.

"My ribs are killing me because your son decided they were the perfect target to practice his kicking with," Eiri answers, setting a hand on his stomach.

"He's already trying to see how far he can push you. He's a Weasley alright." I grin at Eiri's glare and take a bite out of the stew I managed to fix. 

Before I get too engrossed in stuffing my face, Eiri yelps and looks down at the floor. "Fuck, my water just broke."

"What?" I ask dumbly. 

"My water broke, you moron! Get the Healers!" he snaps, shakily standing up. I jump up and hurry to his side, wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. 

I lead him to a spare room we'd prepared just for this occasion and lay him on the bed. He's whimpering and gripping his abdomen, obviously in pain. I am reluctant to leave him, but I need to get the Healers. 

I hurry to the Floo and call out 'St. Mungo's maternity ward.' I tell Eiri's Healers it was time and they quickly Floo over, and run into the room where he is. I firecall my parents, George, Ginny, Harry, and Eiri's parents, and tell them the situation. That done, I hurry to Eiri's room and sit on the chair beside his bed, holding his hand.

"This one is determined to come out fast," one of Eiri's Healers, Healer Marin, says from his position between Eiri's legs. I'm not terribly pleased with that, but I know he's only checking to see how dilated Eiri's newly-developed women parts are.

I hear the Floo activate several times and my whole family and Eiri's parents enter the large room, staying off to the side. Eiri captures my full attention when he moans from a contraction and squeezes my hand hard enough to crack it. This goes on for about twenty minutes and I have to switch hands so Eiri won't break my hand.

"Okay, now with this next contraction, push," Healer Marin orders Eiri. 

"Ah!" Eiri groans, pushing. Sweat runs down his face and I wipe it off for him. Eiri pushes several more times and I'm beside myself when he starts to cry. 

"I see the head, keep pushing, Eiri, you're doing great," Healer Marin says encouragingly. Eiri pushes again and Marin exclaims, "The head is out. Just one more big push, Eiri." 

Eiri pushes one last time and collapses back on the bed when he hears our baby start to cry. Healer Marin carefully hands our son over to a female Healer, who cleans him thoroughly and wraps him in a blue blanket. I'm so intent on staring at her with my son that I miss Eiri expelling the afterbirth. I do dimly hear the cries of disgust from most of the men in the room, but do not comprehend what they mean. 

"Here you go, Mr. Weasley, a beautiful baby boy," the female Healer says, handing me my son. I stare at him in awe. He has my eyes and hair, but Eiri's facial structure and hands. 

"Fred," Eiri calls weakly. Healer Marin helps him sit up and I move to sit beside him, handing over our son.

"He's gonna be pretty like his Daddy when he grows up," I say, beaming. 

Our families rush over and coo over the baby. Our poor baby is passed through so many arms, but he doesn't cry. He just stares at each person with his blue eyes and sometimes waves his hands. When he's settled in Eiri's arms again, he falls asleep as Eiri sings to him softly in Japanese.

"I used to sing that when Eiri was younger," Ayumi, Eiri's mum, says, smiling wistfully. Eiri looks a lot like her, but he got most of his personality from his father, Ruki.

"What is his name?" Ruki asks, everyone making agreeing noises.

"We thought we'd do the same thing you did with Eiri, give him an English and Japanese name," I explain. 

"Well, don't keep us all in suspense," George urges. I smile.

"His English name is Christian," I start.

"His Japanese name is Kiyoshi," Eiri finishes.

"Pure, that is a good name," Ayumi says, smiling brightly. 

"It means pure?" Mum asks. Ayumi nods and Mum smiles in pleasure.

I tune out the rest of everyone's conversations and stare at my little family. Eiri looks exhausted, but happier than I've ever seen him. I kiss his temple and he turns to capture my lips softly, the piercing familiar and comforting. I suspect he'll have it in even when we're one hundred years old. Just like he'll still do that adorable pout when he's thinking, smile at me slowly when he's horny, call me various derogatory things in Japanese when he's pissed off, hog the covers at night, and yell 'Yatta!' when he solves a puzzle or conquers his writer's block. I'm looking forward to all of it, and I can't wait to find out the things he does with our son, our little Kiyoshi. 

I lean down and press a soft kiss to Kiyoshi's forehead. "Welcome to the family, Kiyoshi. I can tell you, you're in for one hell of a ride. But don't worry, you'll have us and the rest of your family to help you when you need it. We'll never let you down," I whisper. He shifts and starts to wake, but Eiri begins singing, and he calms down.

"Welcome to the family, baby. Try not to break too many things when you get older," Eiri says, smiling. I lay down next to him, my head cushioned on his shoulder, and watch my perfect son sleeping. I look up at my sweet Eiri and see that he's sleeping as well, still holding onto Kiyoshi gently. 

I curl around my son and husband, and fall asleep to the sounds of my family quietly talking. Life has never been sweeter.


End file.
